Tell me Less
A songfic about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. This song was inspired by when one of my close friends lied to me. '' ''Part of my album. Tell Me Less I remember the days Where we would fly away and play Squirrelflight squealed with delight as a brown leaf landed on her nose. Brambleclaw watched on as his mate frolicked in the leaf fall sunlight. 'Come and play, boring!' she teased. 'Its so fun!' Brambleclaw purred. 'You're acting like a two moon old kit!' he told her. But all the same, he waded into the leaves, the piles up to his knees. 'Come on! Where's your sense of fun?' Squirrelflight picked up a handful of brown foliage with her teeth and showered Brambleclaw in it. 'Hey!' he protested, but inside he was laughing. He bent down and got his mouthful of leaves, and chucked them in the direction of his mate. But Squirrelflight dodged and taunted, 'Missed me!' Brambleclaw let out a fake growl, and leapt towards her, pinning her down. 'Gotcha!' he snarled playfully. But inside, he was as happy as the birds in the trees. I never want this to change. I want it to be like this forever. '' '''The sun set when we were tired' We would laugh till tears ran down our cheeks Brambleclaw ran up to Squirrelflight, his heart filled with worry. Where has she been? he panicked. He barged through the crowd of cats, shoving them out of his way. She was his mate, he cared about her. But he stopped dead as soon as he entered the circle. Squirrelflight was holding two kits by the scruffs of their necks. Leafpool had the last. Both looked equally tired and worn out. Brambleclaw's jaw dropped. Kits?' he gasped. Leafpool nodded wearily. 'Yes. Squirrelflight's.' 'Why didn't you tell me?' Brambleclaw hissed. 'They-they were early.' Squirrelflight muttered. 'Well don't you dare scare me like that again!' he purred. 'They're beautiful,' he murmered. 'Have you decided on names?' 'Yes,' Leafpool started. 'She's called-' 'Be quiet!' Brambleclaw snapped. 'They're my kits. Mine and Squirrelflight's.' He had every right to protect them How dare Leafpool choose the names! Squirrelflight glanced apolegetically at her sister. 'The black one's called Hollykit,' she began. 'The ginger one Lionkit and the grey one Jaykit.' 'Perfect,' Brambleclaw purred. 'Let's get you into the nursery.' However, he couldn't ignore the sorrowful look Leafpool was carrying as she took Jaykit into the nursery. ''Go into town, paint our nails '''Play with make up make our hair strange When you were real, 'Come on Jaykit!' Brambleclaw encouraged. You can catch me! I'm a ShadowClan warrior. and my favourite food is kits.' The blind kit scented the air. Brambleclaw couldn't help but notice how strong he was, despite his imparities. Carefully, he moved round, testing to see if his kit could attack him. Jaykit growled and leapt on him, landing right on his back. Brambleclaw let out a fake gasp of pain as the kit kneaded his paws into his fur. 'Rawr, take that you slimy ShadowClan warrior!' he yowled. 'ThunderClan will always ''be the best!' Brambleclaw winced as Hollykit and Lionkit joined in, all three playfighting. He tried to get them off, but these kits had a strong grip. 'Hey,' he mewed. 'How about you go to the elders? They tell great stories.' 'Yeah!' Hollykit squeaked, jumping off her father. 'Race you there!' 'I'm going to win!' Lionkit boasted. 'No, I am!' Jaykit argued. Brambleclaw smiled as the kits raced off. ''I love them so much, ''he thought. ''And Squirrelflight. Before you lied, before the niceness in you died, Before I wish I hadn't tried To make friends with you... Brambleclaw's heart could've burst with pride. Seeing Hollypaw and Lionpaw up on the highledge was so moving he nearly choked. 'And they're ours,' he murmured to Squirrelflight, who was standing next to him. 'Yeah,' Squirrelflight looked at the floor not meeting his eyes. Ours.' Brambleclaw frowned. 'Is there something you're not telling me, Squirrelflight?' he asked. 'No,' his mate replied. 'Just..tired.' Brambleclaw was puzzled, she never lied to him. 'Okay,' he mewed, and continued to watch the ceremony with joy. So tell me less, I don't wanna hear Bout your dreams or your fears Cause you weren't loyal or that kind Brambleclaw sat down at the gathering.It was a windy night; the breeze rippled his fur and made him shiver. Clouds almost covered the moon. Was this gathering meant to be? Squirrelflight sat down next to him. She seemed...nervous. 'What's wrong?' he asked. 'Hollyleaf and the travelling cats are back. ShadowClan is loyal again.' His mate had been like this the past few moons. 'I don't know,' she confessed. 'Ashfur's death has spooked us all.' Brambleclaw wasn't all that sorry that the grey tom had died. Ever since Squirrelflight had chosen him over Ashfur, he had been friendly to everyone but him. He shook his head. 'I wonder who killed him.' That was an interesting thought. He looked round at his Clanmates. None of them would betray ThunderClan. Or would they? I don't know what went on in your mind Were you always that hard to me? The boys think your pretty but on the inside you're not So tell me less Hollyleaf stood up, interrupting the leaders. 'I have something I'd like to share with you all,' she began. Her tone was bitter. 'What's wrong?' Brambleclaw mewed to Squirrelflight. But his mate was rooted to the spot, unmoving. Her lips moved, but no words came out. Panic began to rise in his throat. Hollyleaf was still talking. The leaders looked shocked and appalled. 'I think you should all know the truth about me, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's history,' Hollyleaf yowled. 'We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. We are the children of Leafpool and Crowfeather! The medicine cat broke the warrior code!' Brambleclaw shouldered his way off the island. He was too angry to speak, or even cry. Squirreflight had lied. You used to hang out in our club, oh But then you went over to the popular kids And came back when they hurt you 'Brambleclaw!' Squirrelflight called after him. 'Please! Let me explain!' 'There's nothing to explain,' he growled. 'You lied. You told me they were ours. And they aren't.' 'It was to protect my sister!' Squirrelflight panted, struggling to keep up with Brambleclaw's steady pace. 'She had no choice! She would lose her position as a medicine cat.' Brambleclaw whipped round. 'They would find out in the end, wouldn't they? She's going to be stripped of her position now. Firestar will make Jayfeather the new medicine cat.' he snapped. 'But she's my sister,' Squirrelflight pleaded. 'We have a bond that you don't understand. Forgive me.' Brambleclaw continued to march forwards towards ThunderClan territory. He refused to speak to this liar. Protecting her sister? he snorted. More like damaging the feelings of others. Two faced, oh you are, act cool in front of the boys Take my second best friend like she was always yours 'No!' Brambleclaw roared. Despite them not being his kits, he still cared about them. 'Hollyleaf, no!' He panicked as the black she-cat hurtled towards the tunnel. Jayfeather and Lionblaze looked equally horrified. He shuddered as she ran into the passage. She'll come out, she'll come out ''he told himself. ''She'll be fine. ''But how wrong he was. Brambleclaw swallowed a scream as a wall of soil covered Hollyleaf. She was dead she would surely suffocate. 'My daughter..' he croaked. '''So tell me less, I don't wanna hear ' Bout your dreams or your fears Cause you weren't loyal or that kind I don't know what went on in your mind Brambleclaw watched with a strange ache in his heart as Leafpool and Squirrelflight crossed the clearing together. They were closer then ever before since Hollyleaf had gone. She was chasing a squirrel but the tunnel collapsed, ''Jayfeather had said. For some reason, Brambleclaw doubted that was true. He knew why his heart ached. He still loved Squirrelflight, wanted her back. But his mind told him that was the wrong thing to do. She would tell untruths again. Brambleclaw sighed, and turned back to picking away at his shrew. He wasn't hungry anymore. ''What went wrong? ''he wondered. ''Why does it have to be like this? Were you always that hard to me? The boys think your pretty but on the inside you're not So tell me less Brambleclaw recalled the times he had sat at the bottom of the tree roots. It brought back horrible memories of the last gathering. He shivered, and listened to the leaders. When it was Firestar's turn, he tried to tune himself out. In the baking heat, he focused on not listening to his leader. All his news was horrid. '...And now, we have two new apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw!' The island errupted in cheers. Brambleclaw looked at the sisters. Their eyes shone with excitement and anticipation. For some reason, these young apprentices reminded Brambleclaw of three different ones. The sense of deja-vu was almost overwhelming. And we have three new apprentices, Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw!' Firestar yowled. Brambleclaw's pride was so strong, he nearly burst. '' Now, instead of pride, a deep sadness filled his chest. There was an empty space there, a feeling he couldn't get back. When would he feel that way again? Probably never. He and Squirrelflight were through. Brambleclaw gritted his teeth against the feeling. ''Its over. '' '''Singing along to Taylor Swift on the radio, Dancing till our feet hurt Watching Next Top Model and pouting like we didn't care 'Hollyleaf?' Brambleclaw gasped. The black she-cat looked as radiant as ever. She never died! Joy seeped into Brambleclaw's every muscle, like a boost of energy. He ran over to greet her, but it was too late. Leafpool was already there. She glared at him, and he returned it. 'She's a member of the Clan,' he hissed. 'Let me welcome her back.' Leafpool scowled and mewed, 'She's my daughter.' 'She was like a daughter to me.' Brambleclaw felt like he was about to cry. Playing with Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze had been the highlight of his day when they were its. 'Now move.' Making sure he looked like the Clan deputy, he shoved the former medicine cat aside and greeted Hollyleaf. She seemed pleased to see him. That felt good. More that good. Browsing New Look and trying out our hair, hair Cause I had a friendship with you.. But it broke 'Firestar!' Brambleclaw screamed. 'Firestar, please no!' He watched in horror as his leader staggered away from wher Tigerstar had died. He was wounded, probably going to die. He was on his last life. He sprinted over to his mentor, friend, leader. He lay slumped on the floor, barely breathing. 'Please, Firestar, don't leave me!' Brambleclaw couldn't become leader. He wasn't ready. Not now, not when everything needed repairing again. Not without guidence. 'I will be with you,' Firestar croaked, barely audible. 'In StarClan.' Brambleclaw almost drowned in the pit of sorrow that filled his every limb. That's when he looked up and saw that a branch had caught fire on a tree. It was going to land on Firestar. Knowing this was his goodbye, Brambleclaw leant over his mentor, bowed his head and mewed solemly, 'I will never achieve what you have done. You will die as the greatest leader we could've asked for. Thank you.' Those last words spoken, the tree fell, covering Firestar in a wreath of flames and fire. Brambleclaw looked up at Silverpelt, clear now. He saw Ferncloud, Mousefur, Hollyleaf, Firestar. We will be with you...''they murmured. Brambleclaw looked down, and saw his Clanmates before him. He was leader now. And with the spirits on his side, he would succeed. '''So tell me less, I don't wanna hear ' Bout your dreams or your fears' Cause you weren't loyal or that kind Brambleclaw looked down on his Clanmates from the Highledge. They looked...small. ''It felt strange to stand here, where Firestar had once stood. His scent still encircled him. Grief was still strong in his head. Forcing his sadness away, Brambleclaw stood before his Clan. 'I am your leader now,' he yowled. 'I hope to achieve half of what Firestar has.' The Clan errupted in cheers. Their bodies may be broken, with scars or wound, and so was the camp. But their faith was not damaged. Brambleclaw knew it was time to appoint a deputy. He knew who he would choose. Hopefully, she would forgive him too. 'My deputy will be,' he paused. 'Squirrelflight.' The whole Clan howled their hearts out in celebration. Squirrelflight looked shocked and bemused. Brambleclaw gave her his kindest expression. She looked up at him. Their bond hadn't broken. 'Forever,' he whispered over the uproar. 'Always.' The ginger she-cat seemed to understand. She smiled, and joined in with the Clan. 'Bramblestar! Bramblestar!' '''I don't know what went on in your mind' Were you always that hard to me? The boys think your pretty but on the inside you're not Bramblestar was not afraid of his destiny. He had Squirrelflight. So tell me less Category:HIMG's Album